nathans_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Cool Curt Hennig vs Steve Kennedy
Statstics December 13th 1988 AWA Super Clash III at UIC Pavillion in Chicago, Illinois for the Inagural AWA-ESPN World Television Heavyweight Championship Tale of the Tape Cool Curt Hennig Robinsdale, Minnesota 26-years old 246 lbs Former AWA World Heavyweight Champion Team Captain Steve Kennedy College Station, Texas 18-years old 255 lbs CSHWAs #1 Ranked Under-20 Wrestler Former AWA World Heavyweight Champion 'Cool Curt Hennig '''reached the Finale of a long series of matches in the Elimination Tournament to crown the 1st ever AWA-ESPN World Television Heavyweight Champion by defeating Steve "o" Olsonowski by Pinning him while using the ropes for leverage, Knocking out Rocky Mountain Thunder by using a Roll of Dimes as a pair of Brass Knucks and finall defeating his rival crowd favorite AWA International TV Champion Greg Gagne in the Semi-Finals by again using a Roll of dimes as a pair of brass knucks to knock out Gagne but filed a legal injuction against his original opponett Wahoo McDaniel claiming Hennig has nothing to do with McDaniels because he blew his title shot with him on March of that year. McDaniels who is occupied with a dangerous feud with Manny "the Raging Bull" Fernandez decided to back out of the final. just when Hennig, who defeated Nick Bockwinkel for the AWA World Title at Super Clash 2 the Previous year, was about to go into AWA Super Clash III to be awared the title on a forfeit. wrong! the Chojin Super Hero Wrestling Association rose to the challenge and decended theyre #1 ranked Under-20 Wrestler to the field, an 18-year old Young Stud from College Station Texas by the name of Team Captain Steve Kennedy, a younster at the time who made his debut at 16 in 1986 Hawaii and established himself as the CSFWAs #1 star and in June 1987 won the 1987 All-Chojin Rookie Heavyweight Tournament by defeating Former Super Heavyweight Boxer Henry "the Hellrazor" Blossible in the Round of 16, consumate Japanese Shoot Wrestler Hirotaki the Zepplin Yokitawa in the Quarterfinals, Soviet Mountain fighter Savid Igsoridov in the Semifinals and meet (at that time) CSHWF U-20 World 99kg champion Too Hot Zach Owen face-to-face for the First Time Ever in Okinawa. in 1988 when Kennedy won the 1987 Chojin A-class Wrestler award tournament in december the previous year he was engaged in a rivalry over a high school sweetheart with fellow Autistica Games gold medalist Blake "the Duke" Wellington from England that lasted until November when Kennedy won a Steel Cage Match against Wellington. fresh off that rivalry he was on a 5 match winning streak coming in to Super Clash III. many in the Pro Wrestling writers and commentators in the US especially, The Big K, AWA President Stanley Blackburn, Bill Apter, Verne Gagne , WCCW match maker Frank Ducec, AWA match maker Wally Corbo, Lee Marshall, Ray the Crippler Stevens and Larry Nelson did not think Steve Kennedy would have a chance at the new $100,000 ESPN title because because hes an Alternete for Wahoo and hes in his teens and inexperienced making him an easy prey for the experised Former AWA World Champion such as Cool Curt Hennig. but many Wrestlers on the Super Clash card including Greg Gagne, Sgt Slaughter, Wahoo McDaniel, AWA World Champion Jerry the King Lawler and WCCW World Champion Kerry Von Erich believe that Steve Kennedy is the Future of Pro Wrestling and will somehow pull it out against Hennig. Some Wrestlers including: Medusa Miceli, AWA World Tag Team Champions Badd Company with Diamond Dallas Page, Colonel DeBeers, Manny Fernandez believe that Steve Kennedy is just a "punk kid on the block who dosent have the guts to stand up against the Greatest AWA Champion of all time." Pre-Fight Quotes Larry Nelson: ''Either AWAs Cool Curt Hennig or CSHWAs Team Captain Steve Kennedy will win the $100,000 AWA-ESPN World Television Heavyweight Championship belt! Cool Curt Hennig: everone listen up. Tonight at Super Clash III in Chicago in front of all you wrestling fans, youre gonna see me, Cool Curt Hennig the still Boss of Professional Wrestling destroy this punk kid Steve Kennedy for the ESPN title! nothings gonna stop me! im not holding back! anything goes! ill do Whatever it takes! youre history Kennedy! and once i win, Gagne and McDaniel youre getting no title shot! Team Captain Steve Kennedy: it seems like theyres a lot of consentration in the locker room. theres a lot of silence. you know why? tonight is Super Clash III. let me tell ya this is ny Mainland Wrestling debut and it for a Title. this is for the Big Belt! Cool Curt vs Team Cpt. Steve Kennedy. you people in hawaii seen it, you seen Cool Curts got my attention. now hes gotta face to top youngster whos gonna be wearing the Gold belt around my waist. you people all over the world: Japan, France, Germany, Russia and here in the US of A! Cool curt it dosent matter what it takes. ill firemans carry ya! ill give ya the Big boot! and Cool Curt when you feel the Sting of my Boot its all over! Pre-Fight Interviews Cool Curt Hennig Team Captain Steve Kennedy The Match Conclusion "Kennedy ,got him with the Powerslam! he hooks the leg! and HES GOT THE COUNT! AND HE WINS!"-david boren "Steve Kennedy has pulled off a Collosal Upset and is the New Champion!"-Bruno Sammartino "Ladies and Gentleman and Wrestling fans Around the World, the time of the match, 25 minutes 25 seconds! in a stunning upset scoring the win by pinfall, the winner of the Match and the Winner of the Tournament and $100,000 richer and the First Ever AWA-ESPN World Television Heavyweight Champion, Steve "Team Captain" Kennedy!"-Gary Michael CapettaCategory:1988 Category:Big Matches Category:Underdog Upsets Category:Teen vs Pro